Kiss the Future
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: Sort of a x over with Doctor Who. What happens when the Doctor finds himself stuck in 1982? Will Alex finally be reunited with her daughter? And what will that mean for Gene? Lots of Galex! Definitely better than summary! R&R please!
1. Careless memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing Ashes to Ashes much as I wish I did... ah well, we can dream. Neither do I have any claim on the brilliant Doctor Who, or Harry Potter for that matter. The lyrics and title are borrowed from The Human League who are awesome so naturally I don't own those either.

Ok this is the closest thing to a proper full-blown story I've done so far so I really hope you like it. It was a story merging the A2A and DW universes that was just begging to be written, so I did! Spoilers for both series of Ashes and minor Who references. It's set sometime during series 2 of Ashes, but before any of the corruption stuff ever really evolved, plus it's before series 4 of Doctor Who. Oh and its Galex by the way!

I really hope you enjoy and please review so I know what you thought! Thanks. Now I'll shush and leave you to read...

**Kiss the Future**

_ Time has gone to hesitate; nothing now can make you wait. _

_Take control of your own fate._

_Take tomorrow in your hand, make the others understand._

_One break you must demand._

_Your past life don't suit you; take my hand, kiss the future._

_Let fortune uproot you; take my hand. _

_Kiss the future._

**Chapter 1: Careless memories, careless driving... and breadsticks**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and surveyed his surroundings in bewilderment.

"Either this _isn't_ in fact the planet Thisterillion 5000 or I had a few more banana daiquiris last night than I thought I did..." The Timelord trailed off, scratching his head as a bright red Audi Quattro came gunning round the corner, sped past him and swerved to a halt across the pavement further up the road.

The Doctor whipped his specs out from the pocket of his brown suit jacket and slipped them on, moving forward to study a tattered Adam and The Ants poster hanging lopsided from a lamppost. He sniffed loudly before removing his glasses.

"Not Thisterillion 5000 as it turns out," he spoke aloud again, although there was no one listening. "More like London, Earth," and sniffing once more he finished "1982. Right. Yes. Good." And with that he retreated into the TARDIS, muttering under his breath.

_Glad there was no one here to see that._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the third time since she'd entered the car ten minutes ago, Alex Drake's palms slapped against the dashboard as her boss slammed on the breaks.

_It really would be easier just to wear the damn seatbelt._

"You're a police officer not a bloody vicar!" Gene Hunt reminded her, reading her thoughts – or maybe just the look on her face. He pulled open his door and got out; she did the same, followed by Ray and Chris from the back seat.

Suddenly remembering the other thought that had crossed her mind as they'd been hurled round the corner, Alex gazed back down the street. Maybe it was just her imagination (so to speak) but she could have sworn she had seen... No, definitely not, it was a television program for God's sake, it couldn't be... then again, Zippy and George, not forgetting Morph and Roland the Rat and–

"You comin' Bolly Knickers?" Gene's voice diverted her attention back to reality, successfully dismissing all thoughts of a certain famous little blue box from her head. Alex turned away, following him obediently up to the front door of the eyewitness they were going to question (or more appropriately; bully) for information.

That evening, after the usual celebratory 'lunch' following a case solved, Alex stumbled up the stairs and into her flat, feeling the effect of the nightly piss-up weighing on her eyelids. She felt slightly flushed, partly from the stuffy heat downstairs, and partly from the amount of Luigi's house rubbish she had consumed since seven o'clock. It was also due to the realisation that she had probably been flirting with Gene. A lot.

"Oh God..." She moaned, rubbing her head, although she couldn't help the smile spreading across her lips as she did so. And besides, she reasoned, Gene had been even more drunk than her when Chris and Shaz had bundled him into a cab. Hopefully he wouldn't remember the way she had clutched his arm and whispered in his ear as they had parted ways when he regained consciousness in the morning. Alex blushed again at the thought.

"Bloody alcohol." She decided as she switched on the lights and headed towards the shower. "And Luigi... swear he does it on purpose..."

The cool water was soothing. When she stepped out a couple of minutes later, Alex felt much more refreshed and vaguely more sober. She slipped on her black silk nightshirt and got into bed, her thoughts full of her daughter and, much as she tried to ignore them, one Gene Hunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor was sat at a small table in a quaint Italian restaurant called Luigi's having lost count of the number of attempts he had made to leave. No matter what destination he set off for, or what co-ordinates he programmed into the TARDIS's console, every time he stepped outside, he found himself in the same place; South London, Earth, March 1982.

Each time he landed, the Doctor had wandered around, trying to identify where and when he was, and it was always very similar, although not the same. The second time he had emerged from the TARDIS to find himself nose to nose with a wall of weathered posters: Duran Duran, The Human League, Blondie, and another one of Adam Ant as well as advertisements for the Blitz Club plus other more 'specialist' venues in nearby Soho.

On his next try, the Timelord had found himself down by Wapping Wharf, and was intrigued to spot that same red Quattro that had driven past him earlier, parked a few feet away. The sound of gunshots and shouting behind him had made the Doctor turn and search for the source of the commotion. He had just about been able to make out a man in a long dark coat and a woman in black jeans and a white leather jacket running after a another man clutching a briefcase to his chest. A couple of police cars had then appeared further down and more people joined in until they had soon closed in on the man.

A woman dressed in a very short pink skirt, a tight gold low cut top, black stockings and boots, and with heavy pink eyeliner around her blue eyes was what the Doctor had been faced with on the following attempt. She had blown a mouthful of smoke in his direction from the cigarette perched between her pointed nails before addressing him.

"What you after then darlin'?" The Doctor had practically thrown himself back into the TARDIS and dematerialised her without giving the woman a second glance, let alone an answer, for fear of being caught somewhere he shouldn't be.

A couple of tries later, the Doctor had landed outside a disused warehouse, the now familiar red Quattro parked just round the corner. He had watched what was going on inside through a gap in one of the boarded-up windows. The same man and woman he had seen earlier were making their way quietly forward, guns held in their hands. This time they were joined by two other men; one was quite tall and skinny, wearing tight white jeans and a stone-washed denim jacket. He also had a gun in one hand, while the other slid through his messy dark hair nervously. The other man had what looked to the Doctor suspiciously like a perm, and wore a maroon leather jacket, also carrying a gun.

The foursome moved cautiously further into the building, stopping when a voice broke the silence.

"Don't you come any closer!" It shouted. "You come any closer and I'll kill him!"

The Doctor peered through the gap. He could now see a fifth figure, a man dressed in jeans and a dirty t-shirt, holding a young boy at knifepoint. As he watched, the woman in the white leather jacket spoke.

"Jason, you don't want to kill him, I know you don't; you care about him." Her voice was calm and confident, and as she was talking, she reached behind her and tucked her gun into her waistband. She then held up her hands, palms open to reinforce the lack of threat in her intentions. The woman stepped forward slowly, hands still held up as she continued to speak.

"People will understand why you took him." She went on. "You were only trying to help him weren't you Jason? That's good; you wanted him to be safe. And that's all that we want too – to make sure that Tommy's safe, so just put the knife down. Just put it down, that's it; gently does it."

The others all remained silent, letting her take the lead. They watched, relieved, as Jason removed the weapon from against the little boy's throat and dropped it on the ground. Quickly, the two police officers hurried forward and grabbed the man's arms, snapping handcuffs on, while the boy ran towards the others. The woman in the white leather jacket knelt down and put her arms around him as he sniffed, asking for his mummy. She picked him up and held him securely on her hip; he wrapped his little arms around her neck, comforted by her embrace.

From his vantage point, the Doctor also let out a breath in relief, impressed by the ease with which the woman had talked the man down. She was obviously a natural, and perhaps a mother too, judging by the way she was consoling the poor little boy. He retreated back to the TARDIS, keen to leave – or at least move – before they emerged.

Several attempts later, the Doctor had established that he was undoubtedly stuck. Stuck in this specific area of South London. In the 1980's. But why, he had no idea. The only link he could find was it was all around the same time; early March 1982. And the constant presence of that red Audi Quattro and the police officers, particularly the woman in the white leather jacket, intrigued the Doctor further.

When he'd been able to find one, he had checked newspapers, but nothing had jumped out at him as being a clear reason for his being here. As far as his history went – and that was generally quite reliable... sort of – he couldn't recall anything particularly significant happening.

The TARDIS hadn't been able to give him any hints either; she seemed just as confused as he was. Being a highly intelligent life form (if he did say so himself) the Doctor had done everything he could think of to break out of this 1980's bubble he had found himself in. He had even tried setting the co-ordinates for London, March 1982, as if that might do something, but eventually he had resigned himself to the fact that, for now, he was stuck here, and had left the TARDIS to find some lunch.

_Could be worse_, he reminded himself as he nibbled on a breadstick. _Plenty of worse places to end up than the 80's. _

The Doctor glanced around interestedly at the tratorria he had come across. It was fairly quiet at the moment; a couple in one corner arguing over which pasta to order, a man in his sixties with a cigar in his mouth, flicking through a newspaper, and a woman at the bar, ordering another round for the group of suited business types occupying a table in the centre of the restaurant.

A kindly man came over to the Doctor's table carrying a plate of steaming Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Your food signor." The old waiter told him, setting it down.

"Aah, thanks very much!" the Doctor replied happily, picking up his fork. The waiter smiled again.

"Enjoy." He said, backing away from his satisfied customer. The Doctor watched for a moment as the Italian returned to the bar, where he resumed his task of polishing glasses with a contented smile on his kind face. Turning back to his meal, the Doctor ate hungrily, occasionally looking up at his fellow patrons, also enjoying their food and drink.

A little while later the waiter, Luigi, appeared once more at the Doctor's elbow. He collected his now clean plate and addressed him in his friendly, Italian accent.

"I take it you enjoyed the food Signor?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"It was delicious, best spag bol I've had in decades!" If Luigi was surprised by this remark, it didn't show.

"Good, good. More drink for you?"

"Well, I really should be going, I mean I've tried to leave but I don't seem to be able to. It's as if something's keeping me here, but I can't for the life of me see what it is. You see Luigi, there's something wrong with my err... transport. Not sure what's wrong with her but it seems I'm stuck here. Must be something I've got to do, must be a reason for it all but I have no idea what it is. I mean, London okay, I get that; I'm always bumping into London, very hard to avoid in fact, but the 1980's? What's that about? The 21st century I can understand... but 1982? Come on!" The Doctor stopped, sensing he had been rambling slightly then, and that he hadn't actually answered the man's question.

" Yes please, another lime and soda would be lovely."

This time Luigi didn't need to hide his surprise or confusion at the Doctor's words; with the price of his alcohol, he was used to it. Besides, since the arrival of one of his most regular customers, a certain Detective Inspector, he had gotten much more accustomed to her similar outbursts, even when she hadn't been drinking.

"Of course." Luigi responded, reaching for his empty glass. "You know Signor, I have a friend who speaks much like you do, talking "in another dimension"." He went on, echoing something DCI Hunt had once said of his DI. At this, the Doctor looked up, his turn to be surprised.

"She is a lovely lady, but so very lost. Far from home. If you ask Luigi, she does not feel as if she belongs here. She is torn between two different worlds, or so it seems to me, Signor. I pray that she will soon realise that this is where she belongs, this is her home..." Luigi trailed off, thinking of Alex. _Oh how he worried about her._ At least she and Signor Hunt seemed to be growing closer, helped along in a small part by Luigi, or so he liked to think.

Also lost in his own thoughts, the Doctor considered his situation. Maybe this was why he was here; maybe this woman Luigi was talking about was the reason, the person he had to help get back home, in order for him to leave here as well, to continue travelling through time and space.

"What's her name?" He asked, hoping not to sound too nosy.

"The lovely Signorina Drake." Luigi told him with a smile. "She is a Detective Inspector at Fenchurch East police station just across the road. But I'm afraid Signor, her heart is already claimed by another – a strong, handsome, brave lion of man."

"Really?" The Doctor questioned. Luigi beamed again.

"Well, perhaps not quite yet, but Luigi knows how they feel about each other even if they do not. Another very good friend of mine, and also a police officer signor, so it would not be wise to get between them. Signor Hunt is feared by most men you see, although Luigi knows it is one woman who scares him more than anything. No passion! That is the trouble with all Englishmen when it comes to love, so Luigi helps things along as best he can. I only wish to see them happy you see Signor. If the lovely Alex is made happy then Luigi will be happy. How does that song go? _'I'm happy, hope you're happy too'_; yes that is it!"

Luigi disappeared again to fetch the Doctor's drink, humming David Bowie to himself, but with a touch of Italian flair. The Timelord smiled; Alex Drake, a Detective Inspector of the Met, and she worked right across the road – how convenient. After hearing Luigi talk about her, the Doctor was sure that this Alex was the person he was supposed to help. If she really was lost, from a different time, unable to get back, then he wanted to do all he could to help her.


	2. Bullets and body talk

**Chapter 2: Bullets and body talk**

A short while later, after finishing the ice cream sundae that Luigi had insisted was 'sulla casa', the Doctor wandered back towards the quiet street where he had left the TARDIS. Letting himself in and closing the door behind him, he bypassed the console and sat down on the Captain's chair with his feet up.

Now he knew why he was here. He was here for Alex Drake. The Doctor got up again and began pacing around the circular room, thinking. After a couple of circuits he paused to tap a few keys, sliding the screen round to study it.

It seemed now the purpose of their arrival was clearer, the TARDIS was able to shed more light on the situation. A few buttons and dials later and the central column was moving again. But this time, when the Timelord opened the TARDIS door, he knew exactly where he had ended up. What he was about to witness though, was at present, unknown.

The sight that greeted him was, as the TARDIS had informed him, London in 2008. His assumption that this must be the time from whence the mysterious Alex Drake had come was not immediately confirmed. Yet the longer the Doctor looked the more he was sure that he was right.

Knowing that he had business back in 1982, the Doctor didn't stray further than the TARDIS doorway. This position however was sufficient to watch the events that were already unfolding before his eyes.

On closer inspection, the woman standing several feet away was Alex Drake, although she was dressed, not in tight jeans and a leather jacket as she had been in the eighties, but in a plain grey business suit. Her hair was straight and pulled back from her face; the contrast to the woman the Doctor had seen a few hours ago, with her loose curls, was immense.

As he watched, Alex approached a dishevelled-looking man in dark glasses, one hand securing a terrified young woman before him, the other shaking slightly with the gravity of the gun in his hand. Shoving the girl roughly onto the ground away from him, the man pointed the weapon at Alex instead.

The Doctor, hating guns as he did, was in half a mind to shout out to divert attention away from her, or else to run at the man. Both options were foolish, he reminded himself, and having already witnessed the police officer in a similar situation, he was confident she would be fine.

"I help people, Arthur... I help people who are trapped, I help them to find an escape route." Alex told the man, her hands up in surrender, mirroring her actions the Doctor had observed earlier. She was negotiating with him.

"You stop looking at me... I don't like it." The man called Arthur spat at her, his hand shaking terribly now, thrusting the gun towards Alex. The Doctor continued to watch her attempt to negotiate with him, thinking. _How had she managed to travel back in time? Did this man have something to do with it? He didn't look like an alien or a time traveller, but then again... _

"I knew you when you were a little girl. You've got your mother's eyes Alex. _I'm happy, hope you're happy too_, yeah? _I'm happy, hope you're happy too_."

"What?" Alex looked totally confused. _What was he talking about?_

"Boom!" Arthur breathed, the manic glint in his eyes, his gun still trained on Alex. The Doctor was so focused on the exchange between the police officer and the man that he didn't notice a girl emerge from the crowd of onlookers, duck under the police tape and run towards them until it was too late.

"Mum!" The girl shouted, causing Alex to turn. Arthur seized the child and began dragging her away from the crowd, down some steps and out of sight. Alex was screaming at the Armed Response officers stationed around the area not to shoot for fear of hitting her daughter.

At this point the Doctor was stopped from dashing to help only because of the whirring noises coming from the console. He closed the door reluctantly and grabbed onto the nearest railing as the TARDIS set off once more. A few seconds later the Doctor stuck his head outside only to find himself facing a dark corner. Peering round the side of the Police Box he was shocked – but not entirely surprised – by what he saw.

Several feet away was a body. It was Alex. There was a gunshot wound in her head, just above her right eye. Arthur was standing over her, the weapon still in his hand, looking down at her where she lay; scared, unmoving.

The Doctor turned away, horrified and confused. _What had happened to Alex? Had the shot to the head been the trigger (if you'll pardon the pun) that had sent her back in time?_ He couldn't think how that could have happened, but it appeared to be the only explanation; the woman was unlikely to be going anywhere now, what with a bullet twisting its way into her brain.

Footsteps could be heard shuffling away and the Doctor emerged from the corner only once he was certain the killer had gone. Swallowing the feelings of anger and sadness rising up in him at the sight of her laying there, the Timelord knelt down beside Alex and carefully closed her eyes. It felt disrespectful and cruel to simply leave her there but the Doctor knew he had no choice; he didn't want to get caught up in the subsequent police investigation. Besides, he had answers of his own to find.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor thought over what he had learnt. Alex had been shot and killed; that act had resulted in her being transported back in time 26 years. But how long she had been living – if that was even the right word – in 1982 the Doctor wasn't sure. She had seemed to belong there as far as he could see, although according to the waiter Luigi, Alex wasn't entirely at home there. Having a daughter back in 2008 would certainly explain that, he reasoned, absent-mindedly flipping a switch or two on the console.

The ship lurched to a halt, waking the Doctor from his musings about Alex. Trusting his Timelord instincts (and the whisper in his ear courtesy of the TARDIS), he checked the screen first, before he ventured outside. As the display had informed him, the Doctor found himself in a flat. The decor and furniture screamed eighties at him as he looked around. Judging by the white leather jacket on the arm of the striped sofa, the place belonged to Alex. The silence and the gloom told him it was sometime during the night, so she was probably asleep.

Knowing the TARDIS had brought him here for a reason, the Doctor crept quietly out of the living room. A door ahead was ajar; he headed straight for it. He opened it a little wider and slipped into the room. Alex was asleep in the bed against the opposite wall, the red sheets crumpled.

As the Doctor watched, Alex shifted in her sleep; her dark curls a messy halo around her pale face. He moved to the bedside, kneeling down beside her. The Doctor could tell her dreams were troubled. There was a faint crease of worry between her eyebrows, but no trace of the bullet he knew had penetrated the smooth skin of her forehead. Or perhaps that was because it hadn't happened yet; time travel could be very confusing.

'I need to help her,' The Doctor thought. 'So she can get back to her daughter.' Having successfully reassured himself, he placed his fingers lightly on either side of her temple, looking into her mind as he had done to different people numerous times before.

Alex didn't wake, but continued to toss and turn; her body at the mercy of her fears.

Images flashed before the Doctor's eyes; the woman before him struggling through a crowd of people, dressed in a fur coat and extremely short red dress, the men talking to her but looking her up and down while Ultravox blared in the background...

...A man holding her back against him while three familiar men point their guns at him, she's trying to talk him down, she succeeds... the police officer in the long dark coat carries her down a grey corridor into a room with a black and white checked ceiling...

...Alex stumbles towards a wardrobe and opens it, a white Bowie clown emerges and she gasps... She is sat at a the bar in a restaurant (the same restaurant the Doctor himself had eaten in earlier) with a glass of red wine in her hand, a man is sat beside her, Gene Hunt, DCI Gene Hunt...

Soon the pictures begin to blur together, Gene and Alex moving closer and closer to each other. The Doctor is inside her head, he can hear how quickly her heart is beating when he leans towards her.

"_What would you do Gene? Last few seconds on earth. Anything you want, right now."_ Alex's words echo inside the Doctor's head.

"_Anythin'?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Right now?"_

"_Right now." _

Now she is breathing in Gene's ear and the Doctor knows her heart is pounding.

"_Don't you ever get lonely Gene?"_

"_Sometimes..."_ The Doctor is beginning to understand; she is conflicted, her daughter needs her in 2008, but so does Gene, here in 1982.

"_Feel better?"_

"_No."_ Thwack. Alex's fist collides neatly with Gene Hunt's chin. _"Better now."_ Obviously their relationship was a complicated one, although what an uncomplicated relationship looked like, the Doctor doubted anyone knew.

"_I can't die, can I? Can I?"_ Her voice is quiet and she sounds scared.

"_Come 'ere."_ Gene's words are equally breathy. The Doctor can feel the heat and the claustrophobia of the vault as much as the couple can. He watches as Alex moves to Gene's side and he puts his arm around her, a gesture of comfort and reassurance.

...The Alex the Doctor can see beneath his closed lids is once more tossing and turning in bed, again plagued by nightmares. There is a figure under the covers with her... it is Gene. But it is only a dream.

...The door to her flat opens a jar and the Doctor knows immediately that Alex is ill. Her face is paler than usual and her eyes ringed with dark circles.

"_I know what ya need, come on..."_ Gene drapes his coat chivalrously around her shoulders to stop her shivering. He is clearly concerned about her.

The sounds of 'Vienna' filled the Doctor's head once again as he watched Gene carrying Alex in his arms from the freezer out into the restaurant. Glass shards glitter on the floor from the broken window. Alex appears worse than before; Gene is saying her name, begging her to wake up. Only when his lips are inches from hers does she open her eyes.

"_You saved me..."_

On the bed, Alex shifts again in her sleep. More images flash across the Doctor's vision. A little girl with a red balloon. A young Alex perhaps?

"_Mum!"_

"_What did you say?"_ A woman questions. The grown-up Alex is wide-eyed.

"_Thank god the only thing my daughter shares with you is her name, I'd be ashamed if she grew up to be like you."_

...Now she has tears in her eyes.

As more pieces appear, the Doctor struggles to make sense of everything.

"_I have a daughter who you would really, really like... because she and you..."_ The sadness threatens to overwhelm her as Alex tries to explain it to the woman, her mother.

...The same little girl, sat up in bed. A man sits beside her reading a bedtime story.

"_Narnia will be saved!"_

"_I think you're right!"_ The man is clearly her father. _"Nothing will tear this family apart."_ He says, and his words echo on even as the scene has changed. Black and white photographs stutter into view... Alex's mother with a man, a man who is not her husband.

"_Evan!"_ The man hugs the young Alex, but her older voice can be heard.

"_Was I upstairs, was your daughter asleep, was she sleeping upstairs while you were shagging her godfather?!"_ Alex is confronting her mother, sweeping over the slip of the tongue caused by the tarnishing of her childhood memories.

"_I don't think there's any need for Tim to find out, do you?"_

"_These could have torn my family apart..." _

The Doctor almost jumped out of his skin as a sudden explosion rocked his thoughts.

...A bomb in a car. A little girl with a red balloon mere feet away, watching as her parents were blown to kingdom come.

"_Just you try and stop them!"_ The clown was there again, taunting the adult Alex, always on the edge of her vision.

"_It's happening now!"_ Alex is running towards the car. But she's not quick enough. She's thrown backwards by the force of the explosion. A figure runs past her – Gene. He goes to the girl, the young Alex, sheltering her from the horror of it.

"_I knew he was intense but his own wife and child?"_ The blonde man, Alex's godfather. The Doctor feels sick with the realisation; Alex's father tried to kill her, but she was spared the fate of her mother thanks to a stray balloon.

...The face of her father is transformed in a blink into the haunting mask of the clown.

"_Big day tomorrow... the biggest day..."_ Gene nods, confused by her ramblings.

"_It's been hell, Mr Hunt, but on the cusp of my leaving I can honestly say... I'm going to rather miss you..."_ Alex had believed that saving her parents would have triggered her return to her own time, and to her daughter. Unfortunately it hadn't worked. Perhaps, the Doctor considered, the shock of discovering her mother's affair with Alex's godfather and her father's fateful attempt to drag both her mother and herself from this world had prevented her from leaving.

"_Bolly! Come an' join the land o' the living..." _

The Doctor broke from the trance-like state he was in, surrounded by Alex's feelings and memories, and re-emerged in the present. He removed his fingertips from her temple and slipped back to the TARDIS. Collapsing on the Captain's chair, the Doctor ran his hands across his own face, trying to digest all that he had learned.

"I think I really do need a bigger head." He told himself as his ship dematerialised from Alex's living room and landed on the pavement outside.

She had been through so much; he wanted more than anything to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke with a start.

She was half convinced there would be a strange but oddly familiar man standing over her, but opening her eyes she saw no-one. A faint whirring sound seemed to be coming from the other room, but it stopped after only a second.

Her sleep had been plagued by all sorts of images, many painful, some more pleasant although not altogether straightforward. Gene Hunt had been a frequent occurrence of course, as had her parents; she had not thought of them for a while. Molly had been there too, and Evan. Alex felt the anticipated twinge in her heart as her daughter's face swam at her through the gloom.

Shaking the difficult thoughts from her mind, Alex got up and went over to the window, opening it to get some air. She sighed in relief, her eyes closed, enjoying the cool night breeze on her warm skin as she leant against the sill. Looking down she started; there on the pavement right across the road from her window, was a bright blue police box. _It couldn't be... could it?_

Considerably more sober now, Alex peered down at the object.

"That definitely wasn't there this morning."

There was no mistaking it; it looked just like that spaceship, time machine thing in Doctor Who! Oh, how Molly loved that program. She knew lots about it: the aliens and companions, and the Doctor himself. Alex felt another pang of sadness at the thought of her daughter, but she swallowed it, trying to remember. What was the little blue box called? Then it came to her: the TARDIS!

"If only Molly were here now, she'd be so-" Alex gasped as a sudden realisation hit her; it was a time machine! What if her subconscious had constructed her very own Doctor to take her home?! This was better than some crazy stalker leaving her roses and cryptic messages; the Doctor always helped people, he could take her back (or forward) to 2008, to her own time – back to Molly!

The faint whirring sound from down below stirred Alex from her thoughts; the TARDIS was going, disappearing into thin air.

"No!" Alex called out, but it was too late, the little blue box had gone. She rested her head in her hands, deflated that her way home had, well, vanished, right before her eyes. But then another thought occurred to her; this wasn't the first time she had seen the TARDIS that day; it had been down the end of the road they had been to that morning, she was sure of it now.

Alex cast her mind back to the last time she and Molly had watched it, a rainy bank holiday if she remembered correctly, her daughter with the DVDs spread out on the coffee table, selecting her favourite episodes to watch while Alex made the hot chocolate. She smiled sadly. Then the hopeful possibility came to her; the Doctor went travelling round all of time and space, but he had been in South London of all places, in 1982, twice on the same day. Didn't really sound like his kind of thing. Maybe that meant he was here for a reason – maybe it was for her!

She smiled again, happy once more as she ducked back inside and got ready for bed. _Thank you subconscious_, she thought as she climbed under the covers. The Doctor here especially for her, here to take her now on, she decided, she would keep an eye out everywhere she went, looking for a little blue box and the man inside who just might be her key to getting back to Molly.

And for the first time in a long time, Alex slept soundly until morning, no dreams of clowns or her parents or Super Mac or sodding roses to disturb her, content in the knowledge that she would be able to see her beloved daughter again.


	3. Making your mind up

**Chapter 3: Strangers, interruptions and making your mind up**

The station next morning was its usual bustle of activity and noise, the majority of which was coming from the Guv's office.

"You're not going to get anything out of him by using his face as a punching bag, Gene!"

"Don't you start tha' again Bollyknickers! I know 'ow ter do me bloody job y'know!" Alex pulled open the door and stormed out into the central room.

"If you think the only witness we have spitting blood onto the interview room floor is a result Gene then maybe you do need me to tell you how to do your job!" Alex retorted; the rest of the station now watching the argument with interest.

"That tosser knows something Bolly, I'm sure of it, and if it takes a bit o' persuasion to get it out of 'im then that's what's gonna 'appen." At this, Alex rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips as she squared up to Gene.

"You know as well as I do Guv that she's the one hiding something! Everything about her body language was telling me that-"

"Tellin' ya what Bolls? That she likes a bit o' rough-an'-tumble on the side with tha' scumbag lawyer?" Gene cut across her, meeting her stare and holding it. Their faces were mere inches apart now.

"Maybe she did but whether she was shagging her boss or not, she bloody well knows something about the robbery! If you hadn't beat her husband to a pulp maybe I would have been able to figure out what she's not telling us! I need more time to get under her-"

Again, Gene interrupted.

"Bloody hell Bolly you tryin' ter tell me somethin'?!"

"-under her _skin_ Gene! For God's sake, does your mind _ever_ leave the gutter?"

"Nope." Gene answered, leaning in closer. Alex could feel his breath on her face. She tried not to blush. "Best place ter be. Always room fer one more if you'd care to join me DI slutty-knickers."

"You'd have to be the last man on earth, _Guv_, for me to even consider-"

"I bet she 'as!" The two of them turned around to find Ray perched on Chris' desk, heads together, whispering. Alex shot Ray a withering look and opened her mouth to say something to him when she was interrupted again, this time by Shaz.

"Ma'am, there's a man outside, says he wants to talk to you." Alex looked up at the young PC, her attention successfully diverted. Ray scurried out of her line of fire in case Alex returned to start on him.

"Look out Bolls, it's another tall dark 'andsome stranger come to whisk you away from the gutter!" Gene said, while CID laughed.

"Who is he Shaz?" She asked, ignoring Gene.

"Not sure ma'am, he said something about being a doctor..." Alex's eyes widened; behind her, the men all sniggered.

"_Nurse_ Bollykecks is it now?" The Guv teased, making her blush this time as he muttered in her ear. "Wouldn't mind lettin' you check me over Bolly..." She mentally shook herself, re-focusing on Shazza who was watching her with interest.

"What did this guy look like?"

"Umm, messy hair, brown suit, long coat. Asked for you by name ma'am, when I told him you were here he said he was just going to park his vehicle, be back any minute." Shaz paused, concerned at the strange look on her boss's face. "Was that wrong ma'am?" Alex shook her head. A smile tugged at her lips.

"No, it's fine Shaz... well maybe more than fine, maybe fantastic... If it's him, oh God, please let it be him, I mean any one of them would be amazing but he's definitely the best looking..." Shaz glanced at Chris who was equally confused.

"What are you ramblin' on about this time Mrs Fruitcake?" Gene spoke up loudly but Alex paid no attention.

"Oh please, frontal cortex please let it be him-"

Suddenly the double doors burst open. Alex gasped.

"I think I'm going to faint!" She announced, her eyes glued to the newcomer.

"Not again Bolls!"

The man was standing in the doorway, long brown coat swaying as if he had approached the office at a run. Or maybe it was just the dramatic hero look he carried off effortlessly.

The Doctor had eyes only for Alex. She stumbled towards him, her features a mix of shock, surprise and happiness.

"DI Alex Drake?" He asked. She nodded.

"Are you real?" Alex questioned, reaching out a hand level with his chest.

"Last time I checked." The Doctor replied, flashing her a grin. He offered her his hand. "I'm the Do-" He was cut off as Alex threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Gene looked mildly put out.

"At first I didn't think it was you, I mean, I didn't want to hope, but now you're here! My Doctor!" Alex had released him but was yet to let go of his arms; her fingers gripped the front of his coat and his upper arm securely as if scared he might vanish at any moment.

The Doctor had patted Alex gingerly on the back, startled by her reaction.

"We haven't met before have we?"

"No, but as soon as I saw you outside my window I knew you were here to help. My subconscious has really out-done itself this time. I mean, Zippy and Morph is one thing, but you... Molly would be so jealous if she knew! Oh God, Molly – how am I going to explain this to her?" Alex was rambling again, and at last she let go of the Doctor's coat and stepped back, running her hands through her hair, thinking hard.

"Oh God, this is getting seriously weird now! Does that mean that you're actually real, and I really travelled in time? Or if you're inside my head, then none of this world is real, how do I get back to my daughter? Maybe once you take me back then I'll wake up... but what if I'm dead already? How many people can survive a bullet to the head? If I've died then, or rather, I'm going to die then, what should I do?" She turned to the Doctor expectantly while Gene, Ray, Chris and Shaz exchanged puzzled looks.

"Don't worry mate; she says stuff like tha' all the time." Ray told the Doctor.

"Have you been drinking Luigi's 'ouse rubbish again Bollyknickers?" Gene asked her, even more baffled than usual by the nonsense she was sprouting.

"D' ya think the boss has finally lost it?" Chris whispered to Shaz, who was staring at her friend worriedly.

"Ma'am are you feeling alright? Do you want me to take you 'ome?" She spoke up, touching Alex's arm gently.

"I am going home Shaz, don't worry." Alex smiled again, addressing her colleagues now.

"Guv, say something." Shaz appealed to her DCI. "Maybe you should take her 'ome." Gene didn't know what to do so he said nothing.

The Doctor took advantage of the stunned silence to speak to Alex again.

"This really is brilliant." He said, thrusting his hands into his coat pockets and gazing around in fascination. "I sort of missed most of the eighties the first time around. It's nice to be able to experience stuff again don't you think Inspector?"

Alex seemed to regain her focus once more.

"What do you know about me?"

"I know what happened to you Alex, I saw it all: your daughter, Arthur Layton, the boat, the shooting. And I know about your parents as well... about what your dad did. I'm so sorry." This time it was the Doctor's turn to hug Alex. Gene looked ready to drag the strange bloke off her, but Alex had already relaxed into the man's embrace.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to find out a thing like that. And also with everything that happened between your mother and your Godfather. I'm so sorry Alex."

"Have you seen my little girl? Is she alright?" Alex sounded tearful now. The sight nearly broke Gene's heart.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Can you take me to her?" She asked, wiping her eyes as she pulled back. "You can take me home, right?" The Doctor smiled.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a lift. In fact I don't think I'll be going anywhere without you with me, so I guess that settles it." Alex was also smiling. The Timelord glanced around at the other police officers. "That's as long as you're sure?" Her smile wavered.

"Molly needs me." She stated quietly. "I can't abandon her." Alex moved closer to him. "Sometimes I... sometimes I can't see her face. I'm starting to forget her, and I can't let myself forget. I have to go back, for her."

"But what about you Alex?"

"Molly needs me." She repeated, as if trying to convince herself as well as the Doctor. "She needs a mother. I spent most of my life without one Doctor, I'm not going to do that to her. She's my whole world."

"What about this world here? You have a life here too, don't you?" It wasn't a question.

"I am scared, and confused most of the time, but the one thing I'm sure of is that I have to get back to my daughter, whatever I have to do... whoever I have to give up." Her voice trailed off. Alex could feel the whole room's eyes on her. She could practically feel Gene's gaze burning into her face.

"I know what it feels like to be separated from someone you love Alex." The Doctor told her quietly.

"But you knew she was alive, right? Even if you couldn't be together, you knew she was out there somewhere, living, getting on with her life. But what if they just disappear when you're not there?"

His brow wrinkled as he considered her words.

"Are you talking about your daughter or-"

"It doesn't matter." Alex cut in. "I have to go back to her. Will you take me Doctor, please?" He nodded. She turned to face the other four people in the room who had remained quiet for a while, trying in vain to understand what their DI was talking about.

Gene met her eyes and the Doctor knew instantly what she was thinking.

Alex's gaze landed on her Guv. What she wouldn't give for him to come with her, back to 2008. But at the same time, she didn't want to take him away from this world, his world. He belonged here in the eighties, and she would never be enough to make him leave his kingdom. It wouldn't be right anyway, she told herself, this was his time, not hers... not really.

The idea of Gene Hunt in the modern world full of political correctness and reality TV and alcopops and hoodies and IPods and mobiles was just plain wrong; the thought of Molly trying to teach him how to set the Sky Plus was almost laughable.

Memories of her daughter started to fill Alex up again when a thought struck her: she loved her life here, she really did. The only thing missing was Molly. More images sprung up in front of her eyes; Evan and her mother... her own Godfather had betrayed her trust, twice. The initial hurt had been bad enough when Alex had found out, but the news that he had had contact with Layton was just too much. He had lied to her about her parents, about her father. Evan hadn't tried to stop Tim from getting Layton out of the Scrubs, and now she realised that it was to him that her murderer had been talking on the phone... that day.

"_I've got a piece of your past, standing right in front of me... Tim and Caroline Price's daughter. And I'm gonna tell her the truth... about why her parents died." _What had Evan said to Layton?

"_Yeah, well that's your choice."_ Alex's stomach dropped as the realisation hit her; he had sold her out. Her own Godfather, the man who had raised her since she was a child, and loved her like a daughter, had sold her out to the bastard who had helped kill her parents. And that bastard had then killed her too. Or so he'd thought.

"You alright Alex?" The Doctor asked, moving to her side as her face paled.

"It was him." She said quietly. "Evan's the reason why I'm here. He sold me out to Layton."

"Layton? What's that scumbag done now? An', you're not talkin' 'bout tha' Evan bloke are ya? Tha' twatty lawyer? Bolls?" Gene also moved to stand beside her, looking more confused than ever.

"I thought he was the one who saved me, but I was wrong... it was you Gene. I should have seen it then; I needed you and you were there." Alex seemed lost in thought again. Suddenly she turned to the Doctor.

"I know what I need to do now! Can we go home, then bring her back here? This is where I belong now, I know it is. This is the land of the living! If I'm dead or dying there, then I'm no good to Molly, and I can't leave her with him, not anymore, not after I know what he did. She needs to be here too – can we do that Doctor?"

The Timelord took a few seconds to catch up with the police psychologist's frantic train of thought before smiling broadly at her.

"No problemo!" For the second time, Alex wrapped her arms around the Doctor, before pulling back and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She said. Then she leaned in to speak quietly. "She's going to come back you know, the person you lost. And you have to tell her how you feel." The Doctor looked stunned for a moment but quickly recovered.

"I will if you will." Alex blushed again, eyes fixed on the Doctor to avoid looking at anyone else in the room who she was sure had heard that remark. "You never know what's going to happen tomorrow, especially in a job like yours. Time is precious Alex, we both know it." The Doctor continued seriously. "Don't let them slip away without telling them."

Gene could have sworn the strange doctor bloke had glanced at him when he'd said that, but he couldn't be sure. He looked over at Alex instead. She was smiling again as she met his eyes. The look she gave him made his heart flutter in his chest, though he wasn't entirely certain why. _What was she trying to tell him?_

"Ahem." The Doctor broke both the silence and the bubble that had enveloped first the station and then the two senior officers, leaving Alex and Gene to tear their gaze from each other hurriedly. "Right well, better be off Alex. Allons-y!"

"So... are you off then Boss, err ma'am?" Chris asked, looking to the Guv for a clue.

"Yes I am Chris, but I'll be back soon, in fact you probably won't even notice I've gone."

"I definitely won't." Muttered Ray, but he shut up at the look Shaz gave him.

"I will." Alex met Gene's confused gaze. He spoke so quietly she had almost missed it, but he still didn't look away. Gene raised his voice. "What's goin' on Bolls?"

Alex hated the fact she had not been able to tell him the truth about herself. But even if she explained it all, he would never understand, never believe her.

"Oh God, this is complicated." She sighed, glancing at the Doctor for support. He raised his eyebrows at her. Alex could easily read his answer. Gene and the others didn't need to know, there was no way she could get them to believe her crazy story, it was better that they continued to think she was a little mad but generally quite sane.

"Well, to cut a long story short – not to quote Spandau Ballet – I've not lost my mind, much as you might think I have, but I'm afraid you're all stuck with me. I just have to pop back err home to get my daughter, then it'll be business as usual." She smiled at them all; Gene looked relieved.

"I'm glad Bolly, much as yer fruitcake ways an' yer bloody psychiatry drive me up the bleedin' wall... I'd miss starin' at yer arse everyday." Alex laughed. She could see in Gene's eyes what he wasn't saying, but she appreciated it all the same.

"So where exactly is the mysterious Molly then?" He questioned.

"A long way away, but now the Doctor's here she's a helluva lot closer. Still, we'd better get going anyway."

"Mind if I come along fer the ride?" Gene asked her. "I'll even drive ya Bolly."

"Umm, actually the Doctor's err vehicle is the only way we can get to her." Alex answered, resisting the urge to laugh again.

"You're welcome to join us though." The Doctor put in. "Plenty of room." Gene grunted.

"What's yer motor then mate?"

"She's called the TARDIS."

"Never 'eard of one. S'not some poncy new French model is it?" At this, Alex did laugh.

"She's impressive, but no match for the mighty Quattro Guv, don't worry."

"Bout the only sensible thing you've said all day Bolls."

"Do you think this is a good idea Doctor?" Alex asked quietly. The Doctor looked Gene up and down, and then turned back to her.

"Might be good for him to understand." Gene was clearly affronted at being discussed and surveyed by this strange man, but when Alex nodded in agreement with his words and smiled at Gene, he felt better.

"Right well, time to go then Gene."

"Just gotta make a quick phone call." Gene spoke up. He disappeared into his office for a moment, bent over the desk as he rang someone. A few seconds later he was back.

"Ready when you are Bolly."


	4. Romcoms and tears for fears

**Chapter 4: Rom-coms and tears for fears**

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly, a wide grin splitting his face again.

"So, where are you err parked Doctor?" questioned Alex.

"Just round the corner, outside. This way." The three of them set off out of the station, leaving a thoroughly confused Chris, Ray and Shaz behind them. They rounded a corner into a deserted alleyway. Well deserted except for one thing.

"Wow!" The Doctor beamed with pride at Alex's exclamation. "This is so surreal!"

"Not been nicked 'as it Doc?" Gene asked, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice. The Timelord was momentarily puzzled.

"Nope, she's right there." Gene looked as though he was beginning to regret his decision to come along; the man was clearly barmy. The Doctor was now leading the way over to the wooden 1950's police box. The Guv glanced over his shoulder as if expecting Chris and Ray to pop out from behind some dustbins to yell 'April Fool!"

Alex turned to Gene.

"Haven't you ever seen that TV program about the alien that travels through time and space in a-"

"No I bloody 'ave not! Sci-fi is for weirdoes! And besides, when do I 'ave time ter watch tele Bolls? Too busy catchin' scum an' drinkin' you under the table in Luigi's every night fer that."

She smiled.

"Course, you're right Guv. Don't worry about it."

Alex followed the Doctor over to the TARDIS door and stepped inside after him. Gene reluctantly followed.

"Oh my bloody God!" Alex hurried over to him, pulling him fully inside and shutting the door before he could change his mind. His eyes were wide as he stared open-mouthed around the console room.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Alex and the Doctor exchanged a look and laughed. "This is gettin' seriously freaky Bolls, we should get outta 'ere."

"It's ok Gene, it's ok. We're only going to be a minute, we can get my daughter then we can go home, promise." Alex reassured him, her hands secure around his arm. Her touch dragged Gene back to her, tearing his eyes from the bizarre room. He fixed his gaze on his DI. She smiled.

"I know this sounds mad Gene but... this is the TARDIS; the Doctor's space ship, and it travels in time too. He's taking us into the future, to find my daughter Molly." Gene looked like he was the one about to pass out.

"Mrs Fruitcake I know you are but this is takin' it too far Bolly."

"All those times I said weird things or talked about getting home, to my daughter, that's what I was talking about; I'm from the year 2008. The reason I'm here is because I was shot... by Arthur Layton. I... I don't know how but somehow I was shot and then ended up in 1981."

The Doctor meanwhile began flipping switches and turning dials and pressing buttons on the console. Alex's presence seemed to have triggered some sort of unlocking, meaning they were now free to leave the eighties. Seeing her deep in conversation with Gene, the Doctor flicked one final switch and smiled at the familiar sound of the engines roaring into life.

Alex instinctively grabbed the nearest railing as they began to move, holding onto Gene's hand as well, to ensure he didn't fall.

"I know this is a lot to take in Gene but I promise you, I'm telling the truth. When we get there, you'll see what I mean." She paused, then decided to continue. Gene had been stunned into silence. "Sam was the same, you know. Sam Tyler. He was from 2006, he was hit by a car and when he woke up, he was in 1973, with you."

Sam's name seemed to wake Gene up a little.

"Sam?" Alex nodded. "Well he wer always a bit weird but..."

"All the things he said about the future and needing to wake up and get back home, that's what he meant. We're the same, Gene, him and me. But he decided that this was his real life, in the seventies with you and Chris and Ray and Annie, that's why he came back. I understand now; where you feel alive, that's where you are alive. He didn't feel like he was living in 2006, his life was back here with you all, that's why he decided to come back. And I feel the same." Gene looked at her, trying to take everything in.

"There's nothing there for me anymore, apart from Molly. I need her, and she needs me. But this is where my life is now; here in 1982 with you Gene."

The floor suddenly became still again. They were here, at last. Alex broke away from Gene and looked over at the Doctor. But she still didn't let go of Gene's hand.

"Home." The Doctor said, slipping his coat back on and gesturing towards the door. She shook her head.

"No, not any more." Her eyes met Gene's again and he squeezed her hand. Alex returned the gesture before leading him over to the TARDIS doorway. She stopped. "Wait, we can't go to my house, not yet. We need to go to... the other place first."

The Doctor read the message Alex was sending him.

"Are you sure Alex? You don't really want to see you-" she interrupted him, nodding determinedly.

"Please Doctor, I've seen it enough times in my nightmares, I have to see it for real. I need to know." He sighed in defeat.

"Ok, if you're sure." The Timelord quickly made the relevant alterations and the TARDIS set off once more. The flight was brief; after only a few seconds, all was quiet and still once more.

"Stay here for a minute Gene." Alex instructed him. "I just want to check something, then we can go." Puzzled, he nodded. However much of a fruitcake she was, Gene trusted and respected her, so he remained where he was as she approached the doors.

Keeping one hand on the railing just in case of any sudden unexpected movements, Gene watched as Alex opened the door slowly, cautiously, timidly even, and peered outside. She appeared frozen in position as she studied whatever it was she was looking at for a few seconds, then turned away. Gene was concerned to see moisture in her eyes which spilled briefly onto her cheeks before Alex wiped the teardrops away.

He hurried to her side and touched her arm gently.

"What's wrong Bolls?"

"It's just-" She glanced back over her shoulder out through the open door. "It's nothing. Just being silly, that's all..." Alex broke off as Gene slipped past her and outside. She heard him gasp in horror.

"That's you Alex!" Gene was in shock. He pointed at the figure motionless on the pile of rags, gunshot wound to her head, blood stains marking the path from her forehead down her temple, the blood pooling on the ground. "But yer hair is... And what are yer wearin'? But that's you Bolly!"

Alex took his hand in both of hers, turning him round to face her. He couldn't stop looking at the body a few feet away.

"That is me Gene, but I'm not dead! I don't know how but when I was shot I saw the bullet speeding towards me and then I blacked out and woke up in 1981. Here in 2008 I'm dead. No one was there to save me, I never made it to the hospital. That's why I can't stay here, I've died. If 1982 is the only life I've got left then I don't want to waste it." Gene was, again, trying to understand her explanation.

"Molly no longer has a mother, but she needs one. That's the reason why I came back; to get her. I can't leave her here alone with only her Godfather, my Godfather – the liar – to take care of her. She needs me Gene." Alex looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. The vulnerability and anxiety in her hazel eyes snapped Gene out of his state of shock; he clasped her hand in his and led her back inside the TARDIS.

As soon as the blue wooden door had closed on the horrific scene, they were moving again. By the time they arrived at Alex's house for the second time, she had pulled herself together and even managed a smile at the thought of being united with her darling daughter.

The three of them stepped out of the police box, Gene and the Doctor looking around interestedly.

"Where's the 'over cars then Bolls?" Alex stared at him.

"What?"

"If this is the future, then where's all the 'over cars zippin' round the sky?" Gene elaborated. Alex and the Doctor shared a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we don't have hover cars Gene!" She pointed at next door's silver BMW. "Just normal ones." Alex reached into her jacket pocket automatically but withdrew her empty hand almost immediately.

"I don't have my keys."

"Want me ter break it down?" Gene asked.

"No I do not, Guv!" The Doctor smiled.

"I think I can help with that." Out of his coat pocket he took his trusty sonic screwdriver and made quick work of the lock. With a hum from the screwdriver and a satisfying click, the door swung open. "After you Inspector."

Alex led the way inside; Gene and the Doctor following quietly. Evan's voice drifted down the stairs.

"I think he's on the phone." Alex said, mainly to herself. She crept down the hall and into the kitchen. On the counter was a box with an enormous chocolate cake inside, with two big slices missing. Alex looked around and, sure enough, there on the table were two crumb-covered plates.

Moving into the living room, Alex spotted Molly's IPod in the stereo dock on the side. A light touch of the controls illuminated the dark screen. The selected song, currently on pause, was off the new Shakira album Alex had given her daughter that morning – her birthday present.

Gene had followed Alex over to the stereo and was staring in fascination at the IPod.

"It's like a modern Walkman." She told him quietly.

The television was on, the volume turned down very low. Molly was asleep on the sofa, a mug of tea on the coffee table in front of her and a blue blanket draped over her. The clock on the wall ticked softly; twenty to eleven. The TV screen showed a boy with black messy hair, round glasses and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, running along a stone corridor, his wand outstretched. Alex smiled to herself. Harry Potter was one of Molly's favourite films, and Evan had no doubt suggested it in a bid to take her mind off the events of earlier that morning.

Gene's attention had switched from the IPod to the flatscreen television, plus the sky box, DVD recorder and PS2 stacked underneath it. He bent down to peer along the rows of films, looking for something he recognised.

"No Western's Bolly?" He questioned quietly, his tone teasing.

"No just chick flicks and rom-coms Guv." She replied with a smile.

"What the 'ell is a rom-com?"

As the Doctor explained about romantic comedies in a hushed voice, Alex knelt down beside her sleeping child.

"Molls." She stroked the little girl's hair affectionately, her hand rubbing her shoulder beneath the blanket. "Molly, wake up sweetheart." Molly didn't stir. "Molly?" Alex spoke louder, shaking her daughter gently, trying to rouse her.

At last the girl awoke. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mum!" Molly put her arms around her mother's neck. Alex moved closer, holding her daughter tightly.

"Oh Molly, I've missed you so much!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled back.

"But you saw me a couple of hours ago mum." Alex recovered quickly.

"I know I did, I just... I just missed you Molls." Molly patted her mum's back, a little worried by her behaviour. _Had something else happened about work?_

"What's the matter?"

"What? No nothing sweetheart, I promise. Everything's fine now. It's perfect." She smiled reassuringly; Molly smiled back.

It was only at this point did Molly realise there were two other people in the room with them. Gene coughed pointedly, causing Alex to stand up, pulling her daughter with her.

"Molls, this is a friend of mine: Gene Hunt, and this is-"

"Doctor!" Molly squealed excitedly. The Doctor beamed while Gene looked mildly awkward.

"We've got to go Molly." Alex spoke up, breaking her daughter's gaze from the newcomers.

"Where are we going?"

"Umm it's kind of complicated..."

"Is the Doctor taking us? Are we going in the TARDIS?" Her eyes flashed in excitement as she glanced between her mother and the Doctor.

"Yes we are! Come on, we need to go now."

"Is Evan coming too?" Alex's face fell.

"No he's not, he can't. He has to stay here."

"Oh, ok. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah of course. We're going back in time aren't we? I went there lots of times; the first time, Zippy and George were there!" She paused as Alex looked utterly confused. "It's ok mum, I know what's happening. I knew it would all be aright. I knew you wouldn't leave me behind." Alex almost dissolved into tears again.

"Molly... I didn't want to leave you, I'm so sorry. I tried everything I could to get back to you and-"

"It's fine mum." Molly interrupted her. "I wanted you to be with me, but I wanted you to be happy too. If you can't live here anymore, then we'll go back together then you can be with all your friends." Alex's eyes were wide as she listened to her daughter's words. Molly took her hand.

"Let's go mum."

"But what about Evan?" Now she was the one asking.

"He'll be fine here. He won't notice that I'm gone; he'll miss you of course, but we'll be ok."

Gene had given up pretending to follow the conversation a while ago. As the two women led the way back to the front door, he followed. The Doctor did the same.

The front door closed quietly as the trio – now a quartet – made its way back into the TARDIS. Molly let go of her mother's hand as soon as they stepped inside, running over to the console. The Doctor went after the little girl, starting to explain what the different buttons did as they set off.

Alex and Gene were stood over by the railings as before, one hand each securing them to the side as the time machine carried them away. Molly and the Doctor watched as Alex extended her other hand towards Gene; he took hold of it, squeezing affectionately. The little girl raised her eyebrows to her new friend. The Timelord smiled back. He swung the screen round and began engaging Molly in conversation about the TARDIS once more, successfully diverting her attention away from Alex.

"This is all completely mad Bolls." Gene said, his fingers interlocked with hers. "You're even more of a fruitcake than I thought... but it also sorta makes sense more now too. All that 'home' an' 'future' stuff."

"I know it's mad." She agreed. "But now you know, you understand, right?" He nodded.

"Think so, yeah. Though I won't be tryin' ter explain it ter Chris any time soon." Alex laughed and he smiled.

"Neither will I, Guv. I think its best if we just keep this between us – is that ok?"

"Best thing ter do. They don't need ter know what 'appened, just the fact that Molly's now gonna be livin' with ya... yer still the same old fruitcake yer always were Bolly."

"Thanks." She laughed again. "I mean it Gene, thank you for being so understanding. This is a lot to take in; I had enough trouble convincing myself and I was the one who actually got shot." Alex smiled, trying to breeze over the shooting. Gene squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Still can't believe tha' Bolls. I mean yer a pain in the arse but why would anyone wanna shoot ya? I always knew tha' Layton was a bastard; somethin' creepy about 'im." She raised her eyebrows.

"Really Gene? Yet you were still happy to use him to get to Markham? If he was so obviously dodgy, why did you not 'fit him up' for something?" Gene was pleased to see the spark back in her eyes, but was a little annoyed at the way his DI was suddenly questioning his methods... again. He opened his mouth to retort, then realised she was teasing. Alex's face broke into a smile.

"Cheeky bloody tart." He grumbled, but he didn't really mind. Gene was just happy to see Alex feeling better; it must have been really hard for her to be separated from her daughter for such a long time, especially considering she had found herself in a strange new place. A thought suddenly struck him. It all made sense now; how confused she'd been when he'd first met her, as though she didn't really know why she was here. Gene hoped her situation hadn't been made worse by the way everyone at the station had treated her... including him.

"You 'ated me didn't ya? In the beginnin'."

Alex was startled by the sudden change of topic, but recovered quickly.

"Of course I didn't hate you, Gene. I was just so confused and angry and scared at where I ended up. Before you found me I'd just been shot by some random druggie. I wake up dressed like a bloody prostitute on that boat, there was all these creepy men leering at me and 'Vienna' blaring out at me... I felt exactly like that sodding song you know, cos it really did mean nothing to me, I didn't have a clue what was going on. I thought I'd lost my mind you know. And then you show up and I..."

"Ya fainted Bollykecks. Shock of seein' the Gene Genie in the flesh too much fer yer was it? Overwhelmed by 'is considerable charm an' good looks?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm glad you did come 'ere ya know Bolls. I'm not glad you were shot." He added hastily. "But after what 'appened, I'm glad yer found us. Life was just too dull without yer. Guess I needed someone else after..."

"Sam." Alex said quietly. Gene nodded. This time it was her squeezing his hand. "Well I never thought I'd say this but... I'm glad I came back too. I guess I had a lot going on in 1981 the first time, and being a child I never got to enjoy it like we have."

"That reminds me, I'm dyin' fer a drink. I think you owe me that at least Bollyknickers."

"A bottle of Bolly it is then." She agreed. "Oh I almost forgot; it's Molly's birthday today! It feels like months ago for me but it's still the same day for her. I'll have to ask Luigi for a cake too."

The TARDIS stilled. They had arrived. Back home; 1982. Molly and the Doctor watched as Alex and Gene led the way outside again.


	5. Love is all that matters

**Chapter 5: Love is all that matters (Cakes, kisses and happy endings)**

Back – or rather forward – in 2008, Evan had finished his phone call to the office explaining why he wouldn't be in today, and had come downstairs to check on Molly.

He smiled in relief. His Goddaughter was just as he'd left her; asleep on the sofa watching Harry Potter. Evan straightened the blanket and picked up her empty mug of tea. A flicker of worry passed over him about his other Goddaughter. Maybe he should ring Alex, just to check she got to work alright... No, she was fine, everything would be fine.

That phone call earlier had been bizarre; a real blast from the past. But Layton was a druggie and a criminal, he didn't know anything. Besides, Alex was a big girl, and Evan had someone else to look out for now.

He started on the washing up as Molly stirred on the sofa.

"Evan?" She called from the other side of the room.

"What's up Scrap?"

"Nothing I just... had a weird dream."

"What about?"

"About mum... and Doctor Who!" Molly rubbed her eyes and reached for the remote, turning the sound up again. Evan sighed, turning back to the sink with a smile and she settled down to watch the last bit of the film.

"_...my mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us, in the end." _Luna Lovegood was telling Harry. _"If not always in the way we expect."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Gene walked hand in hand back through the station with Molly and the Doctor trailing behind them. Only when the reached the doors to CID did Gene, reluctantly, release her hand. Molly sped up to her mother's side as the Guv pushed through into the office.

"How long have we been gone?" Alex asked the Doctor quietly.

"Two hours." He whispered back.

"Right you lot, we're back. Don't bother startin' ter pretend yer doin' work Christopher! It's lunchtime – Luigi's!" Alex glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was actually nearly 1; this was the closest they'd ever got to having lunch at the proper time.

Ray Chris and Shaz gathered their things and trooped out after Gene. Alex and Molly turned to face the Doctor.

"Do you fancy some lunch?" Alex asked. "It's Molly's birthday so we're gonna have a bit of a party."

"Yeah please come Doctor!" Molly begged. The Doctor broke into a grin.

"How can I resist a good party?" The birthday girl clapped her hands excitedly and hurried out of the station, the two adults following quickly behind her.

Molly led the way down the steps into the trattoria. Alex was as surprised as her daughter to be greeted with singing.

"Happy Birthday dear Molly! Happy Birthday to you!" Alex couldn't believe her eyes; there was Gene Hunt, arms out in front of him, hands supporting a large chocolate cake decorated with pink icing and glowing with twelve candles. Molly ran forward and paused, ready to blow out the candles, before looking back at her mum.

"Don't forget to make a wish, sweetheart." Alex told her, hands resting on Molly's shoulders. Molly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blew out all the candles in one go. The restaurant erupted in cheers and applause as the smoke was wafted upwards into Gene's face. Shaz jumped from her seat to rescue the Guv, taking the cake from him and starting to dish it out, starting with the birthday girl.

Once everyone was sat with a generous slice of chocolate cake in front of them, Alex made the necessary introductions.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Molly; Molls this is Shaz, Chris, Ray, Viv and Luigi." She explained, pointing out each person in turn. The little girl smiled at everyone happily, particularly Shaz who gave her a wave. While Luigi organised the lemonade for Molly and everyone else's usuals, Alex met Gene's eyes.

Shaz – being her usual observant self – took Molly away from the table where Chris and Ray were attempting to assemble a pyramid of wine glasses, and began talking with her about music. Viv had disappeared off with some of his friends from B Relief and the Doctor was engaged in discussion with Luigi at the bar. This left Alex and Gene alone.

"Thank you," Alex spoke up, dragging her eyes from her daughter and looking at Gene. "...for all of this." She gestured around at the birthday cake and all their friends.

"No problem Bolls."

"How did you..?"

"Got Luigi to make one, just in case. He finished the icing a minute ago, while you were still at the station."

"That phone call?" Gene nodded. "You never cease to amaze me Gene Hunt." Alex told him. They lapsed into silence for a while, and then Gene spoke again.

"She's a great kid." Her face lit up with a smile. "You missed 'er." Gene stated, quietly. Alex nodded sadly.

"So much. But she's here now, that's what matters. Everything else is in the past – well it's not, but, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what ya mean Bolly."

"Do you think she'll be alright here? I mean I grew up in the eighties, but what if she misses people and things too much that haven't happened yet? What'll I do then Gene?"

"She'll be fine Alex, she's got you, that's the most important thing. She seems like a smart kid, she'll work it out, it'll be fine. Stop worryin' Bolls, you'll get wrinkles." This made Alex laugh, shaking the concerns away.

Gene reached for her hand, stroking her palm softly. His fingers felt so warm and comforting. Alex couldn't help but smile, her eyes alight with happiness and... something else? Her cheeks looked slightly flushed, Gene thought.

"She's got me." Alex said to herself.

"She's got me too." Her heart flipped as Gene spoke. Meeting his eyes she realised he had moved closer, his hand still caressing hers, seemingly unconsciously now. "An' you've got me too Bolls."

"Really?" She breathed, hardly daring to believe what he was saying.

"I'm here cos ya need me Bolls. And I need you, both of yer." Gene raised his other hand and touched her cheek lightly; Alex's eyes closed for a moment, shifting nearer to him.

"We need you too." Her eyes were open now, looking straight into his. Alex was losing herself in him, moving closer still, his hand sliding along her jaw-line tenderly. Gene's heart was beating faster as Alex moved even closer; their faces were practically touching.

"Alex..."

Feeling his breath on her face, Alex tilted her head to one side. Her lips brushed against Gene's; the contact was so brief and light but it made his heart race. He slipped his hand further round her neck, pulling her back to him. Alex's lips were soft and yielding as Gene kissed her again.

Only when the noise level in the room increased did they break apart; Chris had knocked over one of the glasses in the pyramid, splashing Ray with Luigi's cheap bubbly. Alex and Gene shared a smile, then she leant in and kissed him once more before slipping from her chair and going to her daughter. As Alex wrapped her arms around Molly, as if reminding her that she was really here, Gene also got up and followed her.

Shaz was sat grinning but she looked away as the Guv glared at her. _Doesn't anythin' get passed that girl? _He took a seat beside Alex and Molly, feeling a smile tugging at his own lips. His fingers brushed innocently against Alex's arm; she acknowledged the touch with a smile.

Fortunately London's criminals appeared to have taken the day off, allowing the celebrations to continue all afternoon. Gradually people headed home, leaving just Alex, Molly, Gene, Chris, Shaz and Ray, and the Doctor too.

The Timelord was glad to see Alex happier than he'd seen her, although admittedly he hadn't known her for that long but looking into peoples' minds tended to have that effect. Having successfully reunited a mother and daughter, the Doctor felt it was time to be moving on. He stood up and pulled on his coat.

"You off then Doc?" Gene had become considerably more friendly towards him since they had returned. The Doctor guessed that some of Alex's happiness had rubbed off on him; they'd certainly been sitting close enough.

"Yeah, gotta hit the road, you know: onwards and upwards." Alex stood up too and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Doctor, for everything."

"My pleasure Alex." She released him as Molly joined them by the door. "Bye Molly! Look after your mum now."

"I will, bye Doctor." Molly lowered her voice to a whisper. "And say hi to the TARDIS from me." The Doctor nodded.

"Course. She likes you know." He told her confidentially. Molly beamed. "Lovely to meet you all." He raised a hand in farewell to the others. Shaz, Ray and Chris waved. Gene shook his hand.

"Nice ter meet yer Doctor, an' thanks again."

"No problem DCI Hunt. Keep up the good work." Gene nodded as Alex slipped her hand into his. This gesture went largely unnoticed, except for Shaz; the boys were now too busy constructing a house of beer mats, Molly encouraging them.

The Doctor paused in the doorway, turning back for one last look at the people inside. Alex and Gene were sat back at the head of the group, legs close together, hands intertwined under the table. Molly and Shaz giggled as the beer mat house wobbled and collapsed; Ray blaming Chris's violent sneeze for the failure of the project. As the boys set about re-building it, Alex leant into Gene's side, her head resting on his shoulder.

The scene warmed the Doctor's hearts. With a smile on his face, he set off outside and back to the TARDIS. He loved a happy ending. Anyway, he thought to himself, onwards and upwards.

_Things we lose have a way of coming back to us, in the end. If not always in the way we expect. _

The End.


End file.
